COSTUMBRES
by Adrel Black
Summary: John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, tiene por costumbre creer, y cree firmemente que lo volverá a ver, que es solo cuestión de soportar el tiempo necesario para poder alcanzarlo, allá donde Sherlock esté. Una historia pequeña, posterior a Reichenbach Fall.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, chicas y chicos si lo hay, de nuevo ando en un fandom que no es sobre el que naturalmente escribo, pero, es que no me pude resistir. Una historia pequeña, tres capítulos a lo más, de Sherlock y John, un Johnlock ligero, muy leve. Ojalá les guste.

_**DISCLAMER**_.- Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el contexto es obra de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La estrofa del principio tampoco es mía (para variar), le pertenece al grupo Ecuatoriano Crossfire de su canción "me ata el silencio".

Bien, dicho ésto, ahora si a lo que vinieron. ¡Que lo disfruten!

… y luego tú te iras de mí, muy lejos de aquí, dejándome solo.

Puedo aguantar mi dolor su amargo sabor  
>y el crudo destino,<br>puedo mantenerme vivo llorando de amor por ti.

Te quiero y no sé qué decir, me aruña el dolor,  
>me ata el silencio.<p>

Tú eres de mi corazón y él sangra de amor por ti.

**(Me ata el silencio, Crossfire)**

_**LUNES**_

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, acostumbra tomar café sin azúcar, con el desayuno, acostumbra comer huevos y salchichas y sobre todo, acostumbra a ir a diario a la tumba de Sherlock, aunque no siempre lo haga de manera consciente.

Camina por las mismas calles, mientras piensa en cuantas veces las anduvo a todo correr, hombro con hombro al lado de Sherlock.

Sigue caminando y mira una florería, la misma a la que llega todos los lunes.

Un lunes de hace más de un año, mientras caminaba por las calles conocidas divisó ésa florería, en el aparador un ramo de rosas azules. Hubo un pensamiento que cruzó su mente, tantos tonos de azul unidos, iban desde el tono de los ojos de Sherlock hasta el azul de su bufanda, John negó con la cabeza y entró a pedir el ramo. Sepultó aquel pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente, en un lugar del que nunca volviera a salir, pero aun así, cada lunes compra un ramo de rosas azules.

Cada lunes el dependiente de la florería le dice la misma frase "que hombre tan detallista, a su novia le encantarán." Cada lunes sale con el ramo en las manos que parece pesar una tonelada y anda el resto del camino hasta el cementerio.

Todos los lunes quita el ramo de la semana anterior y deja uno nuevo, siempre hay más flores, no sabe quién las lleva, quizás Mycroft, quizás Molly, quien sabe, la Señora Hudson, Lestrade, o los lunáticos que acompañan últimamente a Anderson. Pero siempre, respetan el lugar que tienen las flores de John, justo al centro, justo abajo del nombre de Sherlock.

Cada lunes llega hasta donde la tumba de Sherlock reluce, negra con letras doradas, parece tan sobria y elegante… y cara, sin ninguna duda idea de Mycroft. Obviamente John no podría haberse permitido un gasto así. Constantemente John se pregunta si a Sherlock le gustaría, a veces cree que si, a Shelock le gustaba la sobriedad, solo hacía falta mirar su ropa, otras piensa que la odiaría solo por llevarle la contra a Mycroft.

Todos los lunes John llega hasta ese lugar con paso militar, la mirada al frente, y se dice que lo está superando, que éste día es más fuerte de lo que había sido antes, se asegura que ya pronto dejará de ir a cada momento hasta ese lugar que solo le causa dolor. Que ahora, la herida está sanando, que la puede sentir a la altura de su pecho comenzar cicatrizar.

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres y acostumbra constantemente a contarse mentiras a si mismo.

**_MARTES_**

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, acostumbra levantarse a las seis todos los días y salir a correr.

Cada martes recorre las calles de Londres a paso veloz al principio, luego corre como si la vida le fuera en ello no es que le importe estar en forma ahora que las carreras desaforadas por los tejados de Londres se han terminado.

"_Pero cuando regrese"_ le susurra su mente con la voz de Sherlock, pero John no quiere escuchar aquellas palabras así que, como cada martes, le grita a su mente que se calle de una buena vez.

"_Creí que solo los genios hablaban solos"_ dice la voz socarrona de Sherlock en su cabeza, de nuevo. John sacude él rostro y entierra aquel pensamiento enfermizo junto con el pesamiento de las flores azules y procura que no vuelva a salir a la superficie.

Algunas veces, mientras corre, incluso se permite divagar que persigue a un asesino imaginario, solo por diversión. Aunque otras, se siente como si en lugar de perseguir estuviera huyendo, no sabe de qué huye, pero sea lo que sea está peligrosamente cerca. Quizá su psiquiatra, los conocidos, las amistades, los dolientes, los curiosos, de los recuerdos, de los momentos, de la ira, del pasado, de los sentimientos inconclusos, inexpresados… del fantasma de Holmes. Luego después de la carrera llega sudando y sin una pizca de aire en los pulmones, llega como siempre a la tumba de Sherlock intentando recuperar el resuello.

Las flores del día anterior se han puesto mustias. Mira la tumba y a su alrededor, pero no hay nada, solo él, un solitario entre la muchedumbre de Londres. Mira con curiosidad como la gente continúa con su vida, ajena al dolor, todos ajenos a la pérdida que le atenaza, sacude la cabeza y trata de convencerse que ya casi lo supera, que luego de dos años ya casi puede respirar sin la opresión en el pecho.

Toca el mármol frío con embeleso, quizás no debía ser negro, aunque se vea más elegante, quizás debería ser blanco, del mismo color que la piel marmórea de Sherlock.

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres y como cada martes se dice que la herida ya no supura más, que está a punto de dejar de doler y que la sensación de vacío que siente en el pecho es solamente por haber corrido desde Baker Street, pero en nada tiene que ver con la ausencia de Holmes, que es solamente la falta de condición y que pronto desaparecerá, muy pronto.

John Watson es un experto, un experto mentiroso, es tan bueno que incluso se convence a sí mismo, de que todo lo que piensa es la verdad.

**_MIÉRCOLES_**

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, tan lo es que, como cada miércoles está haciendo las maletas por enésima vez.

Ya ha recogido todo lo que había en su habitación, no había problema por ello, es tan simple tomar los trozos de lo que hay en su vida, su taza, su ropa, sus pocos libros, su arma y ponerlos en cajas con miras a mudarse con Mary, irse por fin de Baker Street, abandonar el número 221-B y continuar. Empacar lo que hay en su habitación es simple, siempre es simple, pero toda su determinación se esfuma en cuanto pone un pie fuera de ella y se enfrenta al resto del piso.

Mary le ha dado un ultimátum, como hace cada miércoles, cuando lunes y martes han pasado y él apenas y le ha mandado un mensaje. Abre la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock intentando aparentar más valor del que siente y mira dentro. En cuanto la puerta se abre un aroma triste le inunda los pulmones, una mezcla extraña, el encierro, el abandono, el tabaco y la loción de Sherlock. La cama no está hecha, la capa de polvo es más gruesa cada vez, dos años han pasado desde que se usó por última vez aquella habitación.

Cierra la puerta sin haber echado mas que una mirada. Necesita comer algo, sí, eso es, porque la herida que siente ya casi está curada, es solo que… tiene hambre.

Camina hacia la cocina donde la Señora Hudson ha dejado algo de comida, la pobre mujer odia poner siquiera un pie en ese lugar, apenas mira dentro y ya está llorando, y en todo caso, para ser sinceros John odia toparse con ella, ¿cómo se atreve la mujer a expresar su dolor llorando a lágrima viva mientras que John se traga las lágrimas?, ¿cómo se atreve a pararse allí esperando que John diga alguna palabra de consuelo cuando lo único que tiene es amargura? Odia tener que afianzar la voz y decirle a la mujer que ya pasó, que hay que seguir adelante, mientras que él es incapaz de siquiera empacar.

Come un poco, pero, no es que se sienta mal, es solo que la hora del desayuno ha pasado y ya no tiene tanta hambre.

Camina hacia el salón. Nada ha cambiado, de manera perfectamente normal Sherlock podría aparecer por la puerta en ese momento y encontraría todo tal y como estaba cuando se fue. Su violín descansa en el mismo rincón, el cráneo sigue encima de la chimenea, sus cigarrillos en él mismo escondíte los sillones que usaban para sentarse a pensar juntos están igualmente ubicados, incluso la pared aún está dañada por los balazos que Sherlock lanzó mientras estaba aburrido.

Se deja caer en el sillón y mira a su alrededor, hay libros desperdigados por doquier, y entonces John se da cuenta que no puede, al diablo con Mary, no puede, simplemente no se atreve a tomar los libros de Sherlock y ponerlos en una caja, no puede tomar el violín y buscarle un estuche, no puede, no puede mover nada.

Y de cualquier manera, ¿Cómo podría empacar todo aquello?, no se atrevería a dejar botado nada. _"Sentimental", _resuena una voz en su cabeza, una voz que suena como la voz de Sherlock.

¿Qué haría entonces, aparecerse a la puerta de la casa de Mary cargado de cosas, cargado de los libros de Sherlock, el microscopio de Sherlock, la ropa de Sherlock, la gorra de Sherlock, el violín de Sherlock? ¿Cómo podría vivir con Mary mientras carga los recuerdos de Sherlock, el fantasma de Sherlock?

Entonces John Watson sale de Baker Street y camina, y camina, y camina, sin detenerse ni siquiera a ver por donde va, solo camina hasta llegar a la tumba de Sherlock.

Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, allá a dónde va, Sherlock. Todo el jodido día Sherlock, cada día Sherlock.

Entonces John Watson mira la tumba de Sherlock, maldito Sherlock, las flores están quedándose ya sin pétalos, y John quiere llorar y quiere gritar, pero él es un soldado y solamente se queda ahí de pie mirando el mármol negro, con la espalda muy recta y los puños apretados hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

Luego de horas John Watson se va y se dice que lo está superando, que el hecho de no llorar lo prueba, que ya pronto va a superarlo y va a seguir con su vida, porque John Watson va a superarlo, como superó la guerra, y él sabe que se está contando una mentira, pero de alguna manera se dice que es así e intenta convencerse de ello, y lo repite hasta casi creérselo, porque John Watson es un hombre de costumbres y él tiene por costumbre creerse sus mentiras.

**_JUEVES_**

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, y acostumbra a ir unas horas a la clínica cada día, atiende unos pocos pacientes, le pagan poco, pero no necesita mucho para vivir. Apenas come, apenas duerme, no ve la televisión, las luces rara vez se encienden en Baker Street, puede pasar la noche en vela, en la oscuridad, así que su único gasto es seguir pagando el alquiler de Baker Street 221-B.

John Watson regresa de la clínica cada jueves con la firme sensación de que tal vez debería meterse un balazo por la boca, no es que esté deprimido por la muerte de Sherlock, es solo que, está agotado.

Mira a su alrededor, en la mesita hay una pila de cartas y recados. Cada jueves la Señora Hudson sube la correspondencia. John no quiere ver esos papeles, porque sabe lo que habrá impreso en ellos, Sherlock. Ya lo sabe porque, cada semana, esas cartas y esos recados llegan hasta su puerta. Amigos y conocidos pidiendole que se reporte luego de una semana en la que no han sabido de él. Cierra los ojos, podría andar por todo el piso a ciegas, los toma de la mesita aun con los ojos cerrados y se deja caer de nuevo en su sillón. Ahí están, tal y como lo pensó, Molly, Mycroft, Lestrade, Mary no le ha escrito, al parecer lo ha botado por enésima vez, en el fondo no es que importe, en realidad, es mejor, no hubiera podido dejarla él. Pero John la entiende perfectamente, no era justo para ella tener que luchar cada día contra el recuerdo de Sherlock.

John Watson mira por encima la correspondencia: "ha pasado tanto tiempo", "lo sentimos", dicen, "lo extrañamos", escriben, "condolencias", "resignación". Basura, todas y cada una de ellas, nadie entiende en realidad una palabra, nadie sabe en relidad lo que es extrañar, lo que es doler, y obviamente nadie puede hablarle de resignación pues nadie le quería como él, nadie le conocía como él, nadie sabía en realidad lo que es vivir sin él. Nadie sabía en realidad lo que es estar embargado en su presencia, despertar por la noche y estar seguro de que está tocando el violín, en el salón, a mitad de la madrugada, una melodía trémula de tristeza ¿Qué podían saber ellos de añoranza?

Se levanta de su sillón y camina hacia la salida de paso pone las cartas en el cubo de la basura, su mano izquierda tiembla y su pierna duele como el demonio.

John Watson tiene por costumbre contarse mentiras y como siempre se dice que necesita algo de aire, afuera cae un diluvio y la noche empieza a caer prematura pero aun así sale. Aunque su mente le dice que solo dará un paseo, sus piernas lo llevan hacia Sherlock. Cuando llega está completamente empapado, su cabello y sus ropas escurriendo. Pasa ahí mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Las mayoría de las flores se han quedado sin hojas bajo el peso del agua unas cuantas cuelgan marchitas.

A John Watson le salen muy bien las mentiras así que, aunque sus ojos escuezan y estén rojos, el jura que no está llorando es solo la lluvia lo que corre por su rostro. Una lluvia que sabe salada en sus labios. Suelta un sollozo, pero no es que esté llorado es solo que tiene frío y no es que sufra demasiado por Sherlock solo era su mejor amigo y no es cómo si él hubiera estado enamorado de Sherlock, por que claro que él no es gay.

_**VIERNES**_

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres y más por costumbre que por convencimiento cada viernes acude a su cita con su psiquiatra no es que sirva de nada por que en realidad ella no sabe cual es el verdadero problema.

—No hay manera de que esto funcione John, si no pones de tu parte —le dice después de media hora intentando sacarle al soldado las palabras a tirabuzón, John mira por los ventanales en silencio. —Tu pierna duele de nuevo —parece una pregunta, pero John sabe que no lo es, mira a su derecha donde descansa el bastón, maldito odioso bastón y asiente aún sin mirarla —y el temblor de tu mano.

—También ha regresado —le contesta el soldado, aunque tampoco era una pregunta.

— ¿Y las pesadillas? —John asiente —John, mírame.

El levanta el rostro y mira a la mujer a los ojos.

—Necesito que te abras, que me digas que es lo que sucede, que lo externes.

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres, solo de esa forma se explica el que siga intentando ayudarse con una psiquiatra. Ciertamente no entiende para qué lo hace, para qué se levanta todos los viernes, se baña, se acicala y sale a la calle con su cara de "soy un tipo perfectamente normal al que no le pasa nada" y camina con rumbo a la consulta y pasa toda aquella hora con la psiquiatra que sabe que no ayudará, porque él se niega a decir nada.

— ¿Hay algo nuevo que quieras contarme? —John niega, la psiquiatra empieza a tomar notas y John mira lo que ha escrito en su libreta, lo lee de revés, "depresión", "insomnio", "negación". Lo lee, pero no tiene ningún ánimo para decir nada.

—Cuéntame de tus pesadillas —le dice la mujer.

—Ya no sueño con la guerra. —Eso es cierto. Mira el reloj, la hora está por terminar —tengo que irme —se pone de pie y sale huyendo de la consulta, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Cojea mucho más que antes, la mano le tiembla demasiado. Sigue caminando, sabe hacia dónde va, porque luego de haber pasado la semana entera negando que le pasa algo ya no puede, necesita arrastrarse, si es necesario, hasta la tumba de Sherlock y cuando llega ya no puede controlarlo, llora, llora desesperado, porque ya no sabe que es peor si estar despierto sintiendo el vacío, o estar dormido con las pesadillas.

John distingue tres tipos de tormentos en su mente, por un lado están los _sueños despiertos_, como John los llama, cada vez que cierra los ojos ve a Sherlock cayendo, desde lo alto de St. Barts, cayendo, con el abrigo haciendo ondas de viento, y luego el golpe sordo de su cuerpo contra el asfalto, se acerca y lo ve, piel pálida contra carmesí. Su cabello revuelto que se derrama alrededor de su cabeza, apelmazándose por la sangre, los ojos abiertos, son ahora muy azules y contrastan de manera horrenda con las gotas de sangre que corren por su rostro como si fueran lágrimas.

John intenta enfocarse en las letras doradas de la tumba, Sherlock Holmes, para no perderse, intentando no caer en el abismo de su propia mente. Luego están los _sueños dormidos _estos provocan en John un miedo irracional, jamás lo dirá, nunca le dirá a nadie lo que son pero lo puede ver, en cuanto su mente se desconecta y la pesadilla empieza, lo ve, Sherlock Holmes resquebrajado, sus ojos hundidos que han dejado de ser azules para convertirse en hielo, vacío y sin vida, su piel siempre blanca ahora es cadavérica, sus pómulos imposibles, aun mas angulosos, el cabello aplastado, el abrigo roto, roído por el tiempo, que no ha dejado de pasar, que no ha perdonado ni siquiera al héroe de Reichenbach camina de manera lenta, con el cuerpo roto luego de la caída, Sherlock muerto, buscando a John, invitándolo a que se acerque, a que vaya con él, _"en el infierno también se puede tocar el violín John", _luego le sonríe. _"Lo pasaremos en grande, aquí el juego nunca termina, John, aquí está lleno de psicópatas y asesinos, aquí es a donde tú y yo pertenecemos". _John podría claro saber que aquello es un sueño, que es de niños temer a fantasmas y zombies, pero no es eso lo que le asusta, lo que realmente teme es, que en realidad quisiera ir con él, sabe que si Sherlock viniera desde el infierno y lo invitara a ir, John iría, sacaría su arma del cajón del escritorio y besaría el cañón con la satisfacción con la que besaría las mejillas de Sherlock, se metería un balazo con todo el gozo del mundo y podría, por fin, ir de nuevo al lado de aquél, ¿qué importa si es el cielo, el infierno o el fin del mundo? Irá.

Y por último están las "_pesadillas"_, no es que sean peores que los _"sueños dormidos", _pero son éstas las que más hunden a John, son aquellos sueños en los que ve su vida, su vida tal y como era al lado de Sherlock, son los sueños en los que el detective se le aparece en todo su esplendor, son los sueños en los que simplemente corre por Londres sintiendo la compañía de Sherlock al lado suyo, _"apresúrate John, se escapa", _los sueños en los que se deja caer en su sillón favorito con un whisky en la mano mientras Sherlock toca el violín, lo mira deslizar sus dedos blancos por el arco, sus ojos lejanos, sus ojos que son verdes y azules y grises y que parecen reflejar una galaxia entera, pensando en cosas tan lejanas para John, ahí, Sherlock, lozano e inalcanzable, desbocado, una mente superior encerrada en el cuerpo de un joven pálido de ojos indescriptibles, tan real y quimérico a la vez, y John añora aquel tiempo en que podía solo mirarlo, admirarlo, sintiéndose tan vulgar a su lado, tan mundano y sin embargo en el lugar correcto.

John Watson es un hombre de costumbres y acostumbra a contarse mentiras constantemente, y se dice que ya no puede levantarse, que ya no puede seguir intentando, pero sabe que es una mentira, que lo hará de nuevo, que lo seguirá tratando porque no puede rendirse, porque es un hombre de costumbres y tiene por costumbre creer, y cree firmemente que Sherlock no está en el infierno y cree firmemente que lo volverá a ver, que es solo cuestión de soportar el tiempo necesario para poder alcanzarlo, allá donde Sherlock esté.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, un poco, demasiado meloso, tal vez, pero si ustedes escriben lo sabrán tan bien como yo, una vez que uno empieza a escribir, lo personajes suelen hacer lo que les viene en gana.<p>

Creo que en un par de días subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta entonces.

_**Adrel Black **_


	2. Chapter 2

Uff!, alguien más está medio conmocionado porque el 2014 ha terminado, algunas veces el tiempo pasa como a saltos para mi, parace que estoy aquí y un segundo después ha pasado tanto tiempo, en fin, no me escuchen divagar, no es a lo que vinieron, ojalá lo disfruten.

_**DISCLAMER**_.- Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el contexto es obra de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La estrofa del principio tampoco es mía (para variar), le pertenece al grupo Ecuatoriano Crossfire de su canción "me ata el silencio".

A leer!

Te quiero y no sé qué decir, me aruña el dolor,

me ata el silencio.

Tú eres de mi corazón y él sangra de amor por ti.

Pero en nombre del amor, te juro que no,

no se acaba esto, me quedo esperando por ti,

aunque no te vuelva a ver, yo te amaré, donde estés.

Puedo aguantar mi dolor su amargo sabor,

y el crudo destino, puedo mantenerme

vivo, llorando de amor por ti.

(Me ata el silencio, Crossfire)

**LUNES**

Sherlock Holmes odia la rutina, de modo que para él da igual si es lunes o no, no tiene costumbres, duerme cuando tiene sueño, come cuando tiene hambre, no se rige por ninguna de las convencionalidades sociales, viste de traje cuando quiere, y camina en pijama si le da la gana, solo hay una costumbre que niega, una que siempre negará. La costumbre de tener a John al lado.

—Tengo que decírselo a John.

—Una operación secreta, querido hermano, es exactamente eso, un secreto.

Sherlock rehúye la mirada de Mycroft. Algo a la altura del estómago le dice que aquello no es correcto, que hay algo tremendamente malo en no decirle la verdad a John. Sherlock se queda mirando la ciudad, desde la ventana en la oficina de Mycroft, puntos de luz se encienden quedamente aquí y allá, la tarde mengua dando paso a la noche.

—No hay otra manera de hacerlo —Mycroft se pone de pie y se acerca a Sherlock, —no me arriesgaría a enviar alguno de los lerdos del Servicio Secreto a una misión así, —luego se encoge de hombros —lo echarían todo a perder.

— ¿Por qué no vas tu si eres tan listo?

—Tengo responsabilidades, Sherlock, no puedo simplemente fingir mi muerte e irme, además odio el trabajo de campo.

—John jamás diría nada, moriría antes de traicionarme.

—Sherlock —Mycroft lanzó un suspiró y apretó los labios —el doctor Watson no es muy bueno en eso de fingir o ignorar sentimientos… solo hace falta ver cómo te mira.

Y suelta una burla queda, Sherlock le mira fríamente.

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—Lo sabes, querido hermano —Mycroft dibuja una sonrisa, ésa propia de él, con los labios apretados, sin enseñar los dientes —todo el mundo lo sabe —luego dirige los ojos hacia los ventanales de nuevo como si ignorara la presencia de Sherlock —el mundo entero se pregunta si ustedes dos son algo más que compañeros de piso.

—Creo que estás envejeciendo, empiezas a ponerte sentimental. —Desliza su mano hacia el bolso del abrigo en busca de un cigarrillo. Mycroft aun sin mirarlo saca uno de su chaqueta y se lo ofrece. Sherlock lo toma, lo enciende y suelta el aire en algo que se parece peligrosamente a un suspiro.

—Si, tal vez es así —Mycroft sigue sin mirarlo —los sentimientos siempre son una desventaja Sherlock, ya te lo había dicho. Y mira, ahora tengo la prueba de que es así.

—Estás viendo cosas que no son "querido hermano".

—Ya. —Mycroft se encoge de hombros —. Yo lo he visto Sherlock, la manera en la que corres cuando él está en peligro, la forma en la que le sonríes, la forma en la que invades su espacio personal, la forma en que buscas el contacto con él.

—Mycroft —Sherlock le lanza también una media sonrisa y lo mira —tú no puedes juzgar sobre relaciones, no tienes ni idea.

—Si bueno, pero, Moriarty ha utilizado a John antes para llegar hasta ti, y lo que queda de su red lo seguirá haciendo hasta que te asesine… o lo asesine a él. Así que hermano, vas a ir, vas a infiltrarte en la red de Moriarty y vas a acabar con ellos o a morir en el intento —Mycroft hace una mueca, como si le diera igual qué suceda primero —y así podrás poner a salvo a tu querido Doctor Watson.

Sherlock odia las costumbres, pero hay una costumbre a la que no puede resistirse por más que lo intente, una costumbre ensordecedora y callada a la vez, la costumbre de tener a John Watson al lado a cada instante.

**MARTES**

Sherlock Holmes odia la rutina, no tiene costumbres, le da lo mismo si es martes o no, el hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, por lo que le parece tan soso cuando la gente hace exactamente lo que se espera, es por eso que es tan fácil leer en los demás cada uno de sus pasos, como ratas de laboratorio, las personas suelen hacer exactamente lo que él espera. Es tan simple mirarlos y saber, el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen, el infiel siempre vuelve a serlo, las personas son animales de costumbres, es tan fácil saber qué quieren, cómo y porqué lo quieren, algunas veces piensa que las personas están ansiosas por ser leídas, ansiosas de que los demás sepan sus andanzas, algunos ansiosos de reconocimiento, de status, de castigo. Es por eso que Sherlock Holmes hace lo que quiere cuando quiere.

Sin embargo aquel día no puede evitarlo.

Ahí está John de pie frente a su tumba, la Señora Hudson se ha ido, es tan simple leer en John, espalda recta, brazos a los costados con porte militar, todo en su persona grita soldado a la vista de Sherlock, las ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos dicen insomnio, pesadillas, la sombra de barba en el particularmente cuidado aspecto de John Watson grita desidia, las esquinas de su boca tiradas hacia abajo le dicen a Sherlock que desea llorar, tristeza, finas vetas se han pintado de plateado en el cabello rubio de su amigo, desesperación, desconsuelo.

Toca la lápida con reverencia, y habla con la piedra ¿por qué alguien hablaría con una piedra? Sherlock intenta burlarse del gesto de su amigo, pero la sonrisa socarrona no le sale, en cambio hay un picor en sus ojos y una sensación de vacío extraña en su estómago, como cuando se ha olvidado de comer un día completo.

—Estaba muy solo y te debo mucho. —"También estaba solo" piensa Sherlock para sí mismo, sin mudar el gesto, —pero por favor hay una cosa más, una cosa más, un milagro más Sherlock…, —"no creo en los milagros John" si tan solo pudiera decírselo —por mí, —"es por ti por quien lo hago" —no… estés… muerto — "No lo estoy, John"—podrías hacerlo por mí, detenlo, para esto —"no puedo John, si quiero que estés a salvo, que los dos lo estemos no puedo detenerme". —No… estés… muerto… —le dice John al mármol.

Algo dentro de Sherlock se rompe, quizá su rostro no cambia, pero sus ojos no se alejan de la figura de John, quiere acercase, todo parece estar mal, parece ser una pésima idea mentirle, lastimarlo de aquella forma.

El sonido de una ramita al quebrarse le indica que alguien está detrás suyo, y solo puede ser una persona.

—Mycroft.

—Era muy obvio que estarías aquí —el mayor de los Holmes responde, —te estás volviendo predecible.

Sherlock tuerce el gesto, no es un hombre de costumbres, aun así Mycroft tiene razón, fue como un asesino volviendo a la escena del crimen.

—Cuidarás de John mientras no estoy.

—Tengo un trabajo en el gobierno británico ¿sabes?, no puedo dejarlo para convertirme en la niñera del Doctor Watson.

—Lo pondré en términos simples Mycroft —Sherlock se acerca a su hermano, y siendo igual de altos sus ojos quedan unos frente a otros, —iré y acabaré con la red de Moriarty, con cada hombre que haya estado coludido con él, mientras me encargo de hacer TU trabajo sucio, cuidarás de John, porque si salgo vivo y regreso, quiero encontrarlo de nuevo, y si John, ha sufrido, si en algún momento, por mínimo que sea a estado en peligro, yo te mataré, querido hermano.

— ¡Oh!, te estás poniendo sentimental —se burla Mycroft, pero no puede alejar la vista de los ojos plateados de Sherlock, había visto ese brillo levemente en algunos otros momentos, todos ellos relacionados con el Doctor Watson, pero ahora, parecen no solo brillantes, si no enloquecidos.

—Considéralo tu seguro de vida.

— ¿Nos vamos? —responde Mycroft como si las palabras de Sherlock no le importaran.

Sherlock mira a lo lejos, la figura de John va desapareciendo en la distancia. Sherlock Holmes no es un hombre de costumbres, y por ello no acostumbra hacer promesas, pero en aquel momento hizo la primera promesa de su vida, y se la hizo a John aun y cuando éste no se dio cuenta: "Volveré, lo prometo".

**MIÉRCOLES**

Sherlock Holmes no es un hombre de costumbres, es por eso que el día de la semana no le importa, puede ser miércoles o no. Y aunque él no es un hombre de costumbres, de manera consciente su inconsciente sí que lo es, es por eso que no puede parar de soñar. Su cerebro está tan acostumbrado a correr a la velocidad del rayo que ni siquiera estando dormido se detiene.

Está en medio del bosque, anochece, el ambiente está húmedo, los pinos crean una cúpula que vicia el poco aire que se cuela por entre sus ramas, hace frío, el viento helado le congela los pulmones y lo hace toser, intenta divorciarse de las sensaciones. Sabe que su cuerpo está extenuado, quisiera dormir, aunque sea un momento. Daría lo que fuera por un cigarrillo. No puede permanecer mucho rato quieto so pena de perecer de hipotermia. Además, no debe, el brazo serbio de Moriarty lo persigue, aunque cree haberlos despistado en Prishtina no debe confiarse.

Se acomoda entre las raíces salidas de un enorme pino, ahí el aire pega menos, se arrebuja en un muy gastado abrigo que lleva, los ojos se le cierran y… "solo será un segundo".

Todo sigue oscuro a su alrededor, pero hay luces, ya no está en medio del bosque, sino en Londres, está sentado al borde de un ambulancia con un manta de color naranja sobre los hombros, en su entorno nada se mueve, hay coches patrulla a su alrededor, pero no ve a nadie más. "yo ya estuve aquí, y John también".

Busca a John con la mirada, al otro lado de la cinta amarilla está el Doctor Watson esperándole, le hace un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, como si no encontrara extraño el hecho de que parecieran estar solos en Londres. Para Sherlock es obvio, está soñando, pero ¿porque sueña con éste momento en particular?

Camina hacia John cruzando la cinta amarilla de la policía, John se ve diferente, más joven, su cabello más rubio, y no tiene las finas líneas alrededor de los ojos con las que Sherlock lo recuerda.

—Gran tiro.

—Si debe de haberlo sido, a través de la ventana.

Sherlock lo mira, sabe que fue él, esto ya lo vivió y es entonces cuando un sentimiento le desborda el pecho, si no fuera por ese hombre él ni siquiera estaría vivo. De modo que hay una palabra que no le dijo en ese momento, que quiso decirla pero se le atoró en la garganta.

—Gracias, John.

El Doctor Watson lo mira, en su rostro se ve claramente la confusión de no saber si realmente escuchó lo que cree o lo imaginó.

De pronto todo se vuelve humo, el paisaje se desvanece.

Baker Street, Sherlock está de pie detrás de una pila de cajas, hay libros regados por doquier, por la ventana un leve luz dorada entra mientras lo inunda todo, motas de polvo se levantan en el aire, las cajas están marcadas con nombres "Lukis", dicen unas, "Van Coon", las otras, busca en su cabeza este momento. Ahora John llegará.

Y así es, el Doctor entra por una de las puertas, está sonriendo, ha perdido un poco de peso desde el caso del taxista hasta el presente, se ve un poco más atlético.

Sherlock mira por la ventana, nada se mueve allá afuera, hay coches, personas, pero parecen un escenario abandonado, esperando a que sus protagonistas entren en escena.

Como traídas de otro tiempo las palabras escapan de su boca.

—Necesito aire, vamos a salir.

—Tengo una cita.

— ¿Qué?

—Es cuando dos personas que se atraen salen a divertirse.

—Es lo que sugería.

John parece incómodo, "¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¿que hay en este momento de particular?", sus ojos barren la habitación en busca de la respuesta.

—No, o al menos eso espero —responde John, revoleando la mirada.

Entonces Sherlock entiende, lo era, era lo que sugería, que John y él salieran juntos.

—Lo es —murmuró Sherlock como respondiéndose a sí mismo, entonces John y todo alrededor se convirtió en humo de nuevo.

Dando tumbos dentro de su mente ¿qué significa?

Por un segundo los reflejos de las luces en el agua, eran extraños, como si fueran luciérnagas que nadaran.

Sentado en el piso, recargado contra un casillero se encuentra John, la bomba está en el suelo, unos cuantos metros más allá. Moriarty regresará en cualquier momento, por la otra puerta. Aunque también sabe que en éste momento no volverá, que no hay nadie, que es solo un sueño y que aquí, solo están él y John.

Sherlock recuerda éste momento, estaba tan eufórico, la adrenalina le corría por las venas, la sentía, tanto que no se dio cuenta en el estado en el que John estaba, tiene los ojos cerrados y se estremece un poco, aun así, para ser alguien que acaba de tener atada al cuerpo una bomba, se ve bastante bien, pero hay algo más, John había estado en peligro y ésta vez, un gracias no bastaba, no era como cuando le disparó al taxista, era distinto, había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio de la de Sherlock.

Entonces Sherlock lo entendió, era culpa, la culpa que sentía, la culpa que siempre estaba ahí, latente, la culpa a la cual él intentaba amedrentar, apartar de sus pensamientos, enterrar en lo profundo del inconsciente, ahí estaba. Exactamente donde él la había puesto, en el inconsciente, haciéndolo soñar con John, con todas las proezas de John, con todos los momentos en los que John fue increíble, con todos los momentos en los que Sherlock no estuvo a la altura.

El sentimiento de agradecimiento se intensifica en su interior, calienta su pecho, pero le deja frío al darse cuenta que no puede perderlo, no tiene idea de qué es, quizás sea el cariño de un hermano, la fraternidad de un amigo, o más. Nunca tuvo necesidad de analizarlo, John siempre estaba ahí y Sherlock no iba a perder el tiempo pensando en algo que era tan obvio. Que entre John y él había algo más qué solo la simple amistad.

La revelación se le deshizo en los labios cómo él azúcar se desbarata al contacto con la saliva. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a John Watson? ¿Cómo pudo mentirle?

Sherlock Holmes no es un hombre de costumbres, es por eso que evitará pensar en ello, se dirá que fue un defecto químico por efecto de la hipotermia lo que le hizo desvariar, es así que a pesar de no ser un hombre de costumbres, aquellos pensamientos volverán una y otra vez a su mente, y él los desechará, porque aunque no es un hombre de costumbres, él acostumbra hacerlo de esa manera… evitando lo inevitable.

**JUEVES**

Sherlock Holmes no es un hombre de costumbres, por eso si es jueves o no, no le importa, aun así un pensamiento cuelga de su mente constantemente, lo evita, intenta no especular sobre ello, pero se filtra por los resquicios del pensamiento una y otra y otra vez, de manera enfermiza.

¿Acaso no sería mucho más simple dejarse atrapar por fin?, le asesinarán. Quizás si opone la suficiente resistencia ni siquiera tenga que sufrir de ninguna tortura, quizás si se resiste lo suficiente no lo lleven prisionero, quizás lo asesinen en el lugar, podría evitarse muchos problemas, unos cuantos minutos de lucha y adiós.

Está en los linderos de una ciudad, menos mal que siempre se ha llevado bien con los indigentes, es interesante todo lo que se puede averiguar estando con ellos, incluso parece uno de ellos, el cabello largo y enmarañado, la barba de más de una semana, las uñas largas plagadas de mugre, es un gran disfraz.

Una mujer anciana le ha entregado una pequeña bolsa de plástico con un par de letras escritas en la superficie "M.H."

No le sorprende en lo más mínimo que Mycroft sea capaz de encontrarlo, aunque quisiera que sus noticias fueran un poco más específicas.

Dentro de la bolsa encuentra una nota con unas cuantas palabras: "última célula a punto de encontrarte, necesario te intercepten".

Odioso.

Sin duda la mujer que le entregó el paquete a delatado su posición, pues apenas unos minutos después cuatro hombres vestidos como militares aparecen en el refugio.

Corre, como cada momento, corre intentando evitar a los hombres, corre porque su vida depende de ello, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para perderlos, entra al bosque, los infrarrojos lo encontrarán, pero no será demasiado obvio. Sigue corriendo, huye, de quién en realidad, de lo que queda de Moriarty, de Mycroft y sus planes suicidas, de sí mismo, de lo que es, o no, tal vez corre de los recuerdos, de la culpa, del sentimiento, de la imagen de John que se le aparece grabada en las retinas en los momentos más insospechados.

John deseando un cenicero del Palacio de Buckingham, Sherlock robando el cenicero para John, John disparando a un enorme perro negro a la mitad de una hondonada, capaz de sostener tanto la linterna como el arma con pulso imperturbable, John diciéndole que es su amigo, John golpeándolo, John corriendo a su lado en una carrera desaforada hacia ninguna parte, John sonriendo, John olvidando su estúpido bastón, John salvándolo de su perdición de tantas maneras diferentes, John alejando la soledad, el vicio, John, a cada maldito segundo John, no deja de aparecer en su mente, una y otra y otra vez. Incluso ahora en que lo único en lo que debería pensar es en sí su muerte es inminente no puede apartarlo, o quizás sea precisamente por eso, porque si muerte es inminente necesita tenerlo cerca, de alguna manera, quizás sea la única forma coherente de morir.

Morir parece correcto, morir a cambio de alejar las garras de Moriarty de John no parece demasiado sacrificio.

¿Cómo es que fue necesario estar tan lejos de John y con la muerte tan cerca para entenderlo?

El inconsciente de Sherlock Holmes tiene la mala costumbre últimamente de traerle retazos de su vida al lado de John es por eso que cuando cae inconsciente después de una golpiza, la imagen de John se le muestra claramente.

Está de pie frente a la ventana de Baker Street, el silencio inunda Londres, ya se ha acostumbrado a soñar con estos momentos, siempre se diluyen cuando él por fin se sincera con John. Es una especie de catarsis ante tanto silencio, como si de ésta manera pudiera por fin decir lo que por tanto tiempo se calló.

Afuera en Londres llueve, hay neblina y el ocaso va cayendo lentamente, nada se mueve, en su mano un teléfono, pero no es el propio, el celular de Irene Adler.

—La mujer —susurra, su mente intenta encontrar porqué está aquí, John no estuvo con él en ese momento, le dejó el celular y se retiró.

Sherlock mira por la ventana, en el vidrio ve el reflejo de John de pie a sus espaldas, mirándolo. Está ahí. Sherlock abre el cajón y deja el celular, vuelve a levantar la vista el reflejo de John da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones, en un silencio propio de un soldado.

—John —Sherlock se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la espalda de John por el pasillo. Los puños de sus manos están apretados y no se vuelve, — ¿Qué pasa John?

John no le responde solo se da la vuelta y se le queda mirando con el ceño fruncido, aprieta los labios como si no quisiera dejar salir las palabras, pero luego niega con la cabeza respira y lo suelta.

—Cuando nos conocimos recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre el celular de Harry.

—Sí.

—Dijiste que ella había dejado a Clara, que por eso se deshizo del celular, que si hubiera sido al revés, si Clara hubiera dejado a Harry ella hubiera guardado el teléfono por sentimentalismo.

—Insinúas que…

—Estás enamorado de esa mujer —las palabras suenan a los oídos de Sherlock como una acusación.

Sherlock se le queda mirando, si, siente algo por Irene Adler, es bella, lista y tiene un cierto sentido de maldad que lo hace sentir extraño. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido se da cuenta que no es nada comparado con lo que siente por John.

—Estás equivocado.

—No —John niega con la cabeza y hace amago de irse.

—John —se detiene, Sherlock abre de nuevo el cajón y toma el celular —no es nada, en realidad no es nada.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

— ¿Puedes regresárselo a Mycroft? —Sherlock extiende la mano con el celular en ella.

—Creí que lo conservarías.

—No si te molesta.

—No me molesta el celular, —y luego con voz baja, como en un susurro dice —es solo que como puede importarte esa mujer… después de todo… —aprieta los puños a los costados del cuerpo —quisiera —ladea la cabeza como considerando como expresar lo que quiere —tomar mi arma y pegarle de balazos.

Sherlock sonríe, John no es una persona violenta, comúnmente suele ser una persona sumamente tranquila y cálida, pero es obvio que está celoso, respira agitadamente, sus ojos están mortalmente serios, pero sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello están de color escarlata, sus manos se abren y cierran en un claro intento de calmarse.

—Si la situación fuera a la inversa —responde Sherlock mientras John se acerca a tomar el celular de su mano —si yo te dijera lo mucho que me molesta las treinta novias que sueles tener por mes.

Sherlock baja la mano aun con el celular en ella.

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarte?

— ¿Por qué te molesta a ti el celular de Irene?

—No es su celular, es ella, es el interés que tienes en ella, yo no ando por la vida componiendo canciones tristes para mis novias, ni tienes que oír sus gemidos a cada momento, yo por el contrario tengo que escuchar cada mensaje que te envía con _ese_ sonido.

—Bueno, porque tú no sueles traerlas aquí para eso, usualmente van a los departamentos de ellas.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—John pasas montones de horas fuera, llegas con los labios hinchados, suspiras por los rincones, incluso cuando salías con Sara llegaste con marcas en el cuello, tus camisas siempre están manchadas de carmín o de maquillaje, sueles apestar a perfume de mujer, a shampoo de mujer, es obvio.

— ¡Pero no guardo sus recuerdos en mis cajones!

El rostro de John está encendido.

—Yo tampoco, —murmuró mientras entrega el celular de Adler a John, aprisiona quedamente la mano de John en la suya cuando le entrega el teléfono, fue apenas un instante más un roce que otra cosa, casi podía parecer casual si no hubiera tanta electricidad en el ambiente. —Ahora ya tengo claro qué es lo más importante John.

—Le llevaré esto a tu hermano.

John se da la vuelta y anda hacia la salida, parece casi feliz, extrañamente Sherlock también se siente feliz.

Todo se vuelve humo.

Abre los ojos, pero no hay ninguna diferencia, está en un lugar tan oscuro, las muñecas le escocen de tenerlas en contacto contra el metal de unas frías esposas, su espalda está molida, el cabello largo y enredado, sucio se le pega a la cara a causa del sudor frío, un fino hilillo de saliva y sangre le resbala por la boca, quizás por eso éste sueño se ha alejado tanto de la realidad, no se había quedado dormido, estaba inconsciente a causa de los golpes.

Sentado tan horondo frente a él está Mycroft.

—Se terminaron la vacaciones "querido hermano" —dice —hora de volver a Baker Street.

Sherlock no es un hombre de costumbres, prefiere ser impredecible, pero tiene muy claro que a pesar de que fuera algo completamente esperado si hubiera estado libre en aquel momento hubiera asesinado a Mycroft con sus propias manos.

**VIERNES**

Sherlock Holmes no es un hombre de costumbres, le da lo mismo si ha llegado el viernes o no, le han cortado el cabello y su rostro vuelve a ser lampiño, el cabello vuelve a ser corto y a estar habitualmente desordenado. Incluso le han dado un traje, negro, sobrio, camisa blanca, no es tan ajustada como a él le gustan pero, puede conformarse con eso de momento y claro su adorado abrigo, como acostumbra, aunque él no sea un hombre de costumbres.

Mycroft ha dicho algo de un ataque, quizás debería poner más atención, pero no acostumbra a escuchar todo lo que Mycroft dice, sería la situación más aburrida del mundo tener que escuchar a Mycroft más de tres minutos seguidos.

— ¿Sabes en donde está John?—pregunta Sherlock a Mycroft cortando su perorata.

—Te lo dije Sherlock, no soy la niñera del Doctor Watson.

—Por favor Mycroft, —ambos se miran en silencio, Mycroft se encoge de hombros, deja caer una carpeta llena de papeles y fotografías, John le regresa la mirada desde una de ellas, se ha dejado el bigote, y está, por mucho, más delgado que como Sherlock lo recuerda. Toma la fotografía y la guarda en la bolsa interior de su saco. Mira a Mycroft como retándolo a que diga algo, pero su hermano no dice nada al respecto.

—El Doctor Watson acostumbra a trabajar en la clínica unas pocas horas por semana, luego va a tu tumba, prácticamente a diario, pasa el resto del tiempo en el 221-B de Baker Street. Su novia, una tal Mary Morstan lo ha dejado, hasta donde sabemos, no responde a la correspondencia, sigue yendo con la psiquiatra, sin ningún resultado me temo… —Mycroft hace una pausa para tomar aire y continúa mientras Sherlock hojea él resto de las fotografías y papeles de la carpeta —ha vuelto a utilizar el bastón —Sherlock levanta la mirada, —y él temblor de su mano izquierda a vuelto...

Sherlock siente un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna, se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—… ah si, se me olvidaba, lleva un ramo de rosas azules cada lunes a tu tumba —Mycroft suelta un burla — ¡qué enternecedor!

Sherlock continúa su camino hacia afuera, Anthea le sigue de cerca, fuera el auto negro de lujo los espera para llevarlos a donde Sherlock quiera, si no fuera porque en su interior quiere, necesita con urgencia llegar a Baker Street y ver a John con sus propios ojos, le rompería la cara a Mycroft.

El ostentoso auto de Mycrot avanza hacia la calle Baker, Sherlock siente algo en las palmas de las manos, un leve cosquilleo. Anthea, en el asiento de al lado teclea furiosamente en su teléfono. Sherlock baja un poco la ventanilla, el aire de Londres es tan diferente de cualquier otro, la niebla, la humedad constante, los coches quedos, las calles adoquinadas.

—Aquí está bien —dice haciendo que el auto se detenga unas cuadras antes de la calle Baker.

Siente tanta urgencia por llegar al piso, pero necesita serenarse, necesita pensar en lo que va a decirle a John. Sin duda él Doctor querrá una explicación.

Camina, respirando fuertemente, a pesar del frío que hace le sudan las palmas, llega al número 221-B y se detiene en la puerta, indeciso. Quizás deba preparar un poco a John, ir a algún hotel y quedarse esta noche, su cuerpo este hecho polvo, aún le arden las heridas de la espalda, tal vez deba ir dejando pistas para que John no reciba la noticia de golpe.

Al final después de pasar un par de minutos frente a la puerta se decide y entra, su llave aún funciona para la cerradura, escucha a la Señora Hudson tararear mientras él agua corre probablemente este lavando los trastes. Toca a su puerta.

Tarda un segundo en abrir, aún con los guantes de plástico puestos y con una sartén enjabonada en la mano.

Lo mira un momento, como si su mente no pudiera procesar lo que está mirando, luego cuando Sherlock cree que él cerebro de la mujer ha llegado a la conclusión de que no está soñando, ella empieza a gritar.

—Señora Hudson —intenta calmarla —Señora Hudson soy yo, soy Sherlock —la mujer aún lo mira con ojos desorbitados —podría intentar no despertar a todo Londres.

—Sherlock —se quita los guantes y toca las mejillas del detective mientras las lágrimas empiezan a correrle por el rostro — ¿Cómo?

Sherlock le toma la mano.

—No importa ¿O sí? —la mujer niega con la cabeza y el detective le besa la mano con la que ella lo acarició. —Necesito ver a John.

—Sherlock, John está mal, nunca come, le subí la cena hace un par de horas, debe de estar arriba, jamás sale más que para ir a la clínica o al cementerio.

A Sherlock se le hace un nudo en la garganta, en su mente puede ver al Doctor caminando por Londres arrastrando su bastón.

—Iré a verlo.

La señora Hudson asiente y lo mira mientras sube las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, Sherlock la escucha murmurar ¡Oh, Sherlock! De vez en vez.

Lo primero que mira es el salón, todo sigue igual, el cráneo sobre la chimenea, se acerca, hay polvo por donde quiera, es obvio que John no ha dejado a la Señora Hudson limpiar, Sherlock levanta el cráneo, ahí está su cajetilla de cigarros. El violín, en el mismo rincón de siempre, incluso sus libros están tal y como los recuerda. Hay una manta en el sofá, el cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra, es obvio que John a estado durmiendo ahí.

Todo tiene un extraño aire de abandono, como si no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar. Camina hacia la cocina, han puesto su microscopio y otras cosas con las que hacía experimentos en una caja, el plato que la Señora Hudson llevo a John está sobre la mesa, frío, Sherlock mira alrededor, la cocina está vacía, no hay conservas, abre el refrigerador, nada, vacío, una caja de leche completa, una botella de agua a medio beber, nada.

— ¿John? —Sherlock nunca ha creído en los presentimientos, de hecho él no lo llamaría así, lo llamaría "conclusión lógica", algo está mal. — ¿John? —llama de nuevo. Nada. Camina hasta el ático y abre la puerta, la cama está hecha, todas sus cosas están en cajas como si pensara irse. Pero la habitación está vacía. Sherlock sale de la habitación, se dirige hacia el baño.

— ¿John? —Nada, mira la puerta de su propia habitación, quizás John decidió mudarse, al final la habitación de Sherlock era la más grande.

Abre la puerta, todo está a oscuras, las cortinas están echadas así que ni siquiera las farolas alumbran, ahí está un bulto sobre su cama. Enciende la luz. John, recostado sobre su cama, arrebujado en su cobija, rodeado de sus almohadas, Sherlock siente el amor renovado por el hombre que está ahí, como si lo esperara.

— ¿John? —Aguarda en la puerta a que el hombre despierte, nada —John —se acerca sigilosamente hasta la cama, —John — lo sacude, basta de sutilezas, —John —de entre el montón de cobijas cae el arma de John. — ¡Oh por Dios, John!

Sherlock lo sacude en busca de la herida, pero no hay tal, "Cálmate", dice su mente, "piensa".

De manera más metódica palpa el cuerpo de John en busca de una herida que no está ahí, pulso leve, respiración dificultosa, cabello reseco, cuencas abultadas, ojos hundidos, ojeras negras, la clavícula marcada, las costillas tremendamente marcadas contra la piel. Inanición aparece la palabra ante sus ojos mientras sigue observando el cuerpo de John.

—Tranquilo John, vas a estar bien —pero el doctor sigue sin reaccionar.

Teclea rápidamente un mensaje.

"Manda un médico y una ambulancia a Baker Street, ya. SH."

Apenas un minuto después recibe la respuesta.

"Van para allá. MH"

—John —que estúpido se siente hablándole a alguien inconsciente. Pero quedarse en silencio no parece correcto —John, no vayas a irte, —batalla para decirlo, pero la final susurra —por favor, por mí, John.

Los ojos de John se abren un poco.

—John, John, —Sherlock le toma la mano con mucho cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo. —Ya no te duermas John, mantente despierto.

—Por fin —susurra John hace una mueca de sonrisa pero es obvio que le duele —por fin..., voy a alcanzarte —es obvio que está desvariando —por fin estoy muriendo.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí.<p>

¿No es una manera horrible de comenzar el 2015?

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, a esta historia le queda un capítulo más, el final ¿feliz?, espero que si, no podría dejar a estos dos sufriendo, sobre todo en vista de que en la serie no son capaces de admitir al elefante en la habitación.

¿Hay algún review para mi?

_**Adrel Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ufff, por fin he terminado esta historia, hoy no divago, tengo demasiado sueño y la canción de Hammerfall que estoy escuchando no ayuda a mantenerme despierta, quizás deba dejar de oír baladas a estas horas, bien, a lo que vinieron.

_**DISCLAMER**_.- Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, (porque si Sherlock fuera mío yo no gastaría mi tiempo escribiendo fanfics) le pertenecen al genio de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el contexto es obra de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La estrofa del principio tampoco es mía (para variar), le pertenece al grupo Ecuatoriano Crossfire de su canción "me ata el silencio"

¡Que lo disfruten!

Pero en nombre del amor,

te juro que no,

no se acaba esto.

Me quedo esperando por ti,

aunque no te vuelva a ver.

Yo te amaré… donde estés.

**(Me ata el silencio, Crossfire)**

**LUNES**

Una semana entera ha pasado desde que John ingresó a St. Barths con un fuerte cuadro de desnutrición, ¿cuántos días pasó sin comer?, ¿cuánto dolor aguantó?, Sherlock sabe perfectamente lo que debió de sentir, al menos la teoría, la sensación de vacío, el dolor abdominal, la dificultad para respirar, el cansancio, aun con todo y eso John Watson se las arregló para engañar a todo el mundo, había renqueado durante meses por todo Londres, mientras que nadie a su alrededor se dio cuenta.

Sherlock sigue sentado en la incómoda silla que se ha auto asignado, nadie más entra a aquella habitación salvo los médicos, de alguna manera Mycroft ha conseguido deshacerse del resto, ni Molly, ni la Señora Hudson, ni Lestrade, ni una tal Mary Morstan, a la que Sherlock no quiere siquiera mirar, nadie.

A excepción de Mycroft, claro, él entra, sus pasos son fácilmente reconocibles, el andar quedo, el golpeteo del paraguas contra el linóleo, entra y deja un plato desechable con comida sobre la cama de John.

—Come o madre se enfadará —luego acerca una silla desde el rincón y se queda mirando a Sherlock.

Sherlock apenas parpadeaba, tiene los ojos fijos en John, la respiración de John, las manos temblorosas de John, el sonido del corazón de John repiqueteando en los aparatejos que monitorean sus pulsaciones.

—Afuera hay todo un pandemónium de reporteros —Sherlock aparta la mirada hacia Mycroft y éste siente algo retorcerse en su pecho, puede ver en los ojos grises, atormentados de Sherlock la misma mirada que tenía cuando era un niño asustado, —todos quieren la exclusiva de tu regreso.

El estado del más pequeño de los Holmes es deplorable, lleva las mismas ropas desde que volvió a Londres, la barba de una semana le oscurece el rostro habitualmente pálido, el cabello apelmazado que no se ha lavado, la camisa arrugada, los ojos cansados, las ojeras y sin duda apenas y ha comido. Mycroft sabe que bajo aquellas capas de ropa también hay heridas, heridas que no se han atendido.

Sherlock no hace ningún comentario, vuelve la vista hacia John y sigue en silencio. Mycroft también guarda silencio, pero no aparta los ojos de su hermano ni por un segundo, lo ama, lo sabe, evita demostrarlo, es cruel con él, ruin, es duro y frío, intenta constantemente demostrarle al mundo, demostrarse a sí mismo que no hay sentimientos fraternales en su pecho, pero por Dios, ama a su hermano por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Los mejores médicos lo han mirado, —Mycroft frunce un poco los labios al ver que Sherlock no reacciona —todos son, optimistas.

—Esto no debió pasar.

—El Doctor Watson es un soldado —Mycroft habla, no lo dirá en voz alta, pero está intentado justificarse.

— ¿Cómo podría engañarte a ti?, nadie puede engañarte a ti.

—Estuve todo lo pendiente que fui capaz, me aseguré de que no hiciera nada estúpido, me aseguré que no tuviera su arma a mano, que ningún lunático se le acercara, tuve que mantener a raya a un par de esbirros de Moriarty…

— ¡No hiciste lo suficiente! —Sherlock se ha puesto de pie y lo mira, la rabia sale por cada uno de sus poros, Mycroft casi puede sentir como esa misma rabia lo empuja, lo lanza, lejos de su hermano. Por primera vez en años Mycroft se pasa los dedos por la cara, como aquella vez cuando todo el plan de Bond Air quedó al descubierto, se siente sobrepasado.

—Yo… —las palabras se le traban en la garganta —lo lamento, jamás creí, que pudiera hacer algo así. —Parece contrariado se pone de pie, está deseoso de huir. —Come, no quiero que después estés en el lugar del Doctor Watson.

—No te preocupes, no vas a tener que cuidar de mí, ni de él.

Mycroft sabe que las órdenes resbalan en la piel de Sherlock, igual que las amenazas, así que solo replantea su petición.

—Necesitarás fuerzas para cuidar del Doctor cuando salga de aquí. Los médicos me han dicho que hoy empezaran a retirar los somníferos.

Mycroft camina hacia la puerta, antes de salir por completo de la habitación mira de reojo, Sherlock ha acercado el plato de comida.

Mycroft se permite una pequeña mueca de tranquilidad y luego se desliza fuera.

**MARTES**

Alguien, (Mycroft probablemente) le ha dejado una muda de ropa durante la noche, en una de las sillas, intenta suprimir la sensación de agradecimiento que siente en el pecho, es mucho más fácil cuando culpa a Mycroft de todo. Aunque claro, una parte de su mente es muy clara: estás haciendo que las pistas encuadren con la teoría en lugar de que la teoría sea el resultado de todas las pistas.

Se pone de pie, le duele la espalda como resultado de dormir incómodamente acomodado en la silla. Tiene más de una semana durmiendo en esa postura. Ni siquiera está seguro cómo es que logró dormir. Probablemente sea el resultado de todo el cansancio acumulado por dos años.

Toma el alijo de ropa, va acompañado de todo lo necesario para tomar una ducha. Se acerca al diminuto baño de la habitación. Se desviste quedamente, la camisa blanca está irremediablemente manchada de sangre, tendrá que desecharla, probablemente su abrigo también, huele a sangre seca, sudor, huele a espera, a dolor.

El agua caliente le distiende un poco los músculos, lo que es un alivio, pero cuando pasa por su espalda duele, las heridas sin curar de la tortura que recibió en Serbia, dejará cicatrices, muchas cicatrices.

Aprieta los labios intentando contener el dolor, algo cae de sus ojos, sabe que son lágrimas y que nada tienen que ver con el dolor físico, es un dolor diferente, un dolor conocido, antiguo, el dolor de la pérdida.

Es malo comparar el dolor de la pérdida de barbarroja con el dolor de la pérdida de John, no es igual, no es lo mismo, similar, un poco parecido, pero para nada igual. John.

Los médicos han retirado las drogas, pero aun así no despierta, Sherlock se debate entre ambos polos, quiere que despierte, mirar sus pupilas azules, pero teme el momento como no ha temido otro en su vida, si el daño que ha causado a John lo aleja, probablemente él no quiera ver a Sherlock nunca, quizás él, John, salga corriendo a los brazos de Mary Morstan.

Quizás no debería ser tan egoísta para negarle esa posibilidad, pero no puede evitarlo, no quiere siquiera pensarlo, si pudiera cerraría las puertas, las ventanas, se encerraría en ese diminuto cuarto de hospital con John, evitando la pérdida de John, evitando que John se vaya y lo deje.

Le da un puñetazo a la pared, duele, los nudillos duelen, sangran, pero no le importa, jamás va a volver a importarle, ahora vive para John, respira para John, ¿de qué serviría haber regresado con vida del infierno si no era para John? La respuesta es más simple de lo que realmente se atreve a admitir, John, John siempre es la respuesta, él está aquí para que John sea feliz, ya sea con él o sin él, va a asegurarse de que su vida sea buena, que el sufrimiento que haya podido causarle se vaya y que la vida le pague con creces cada segundo de dolor que le causó.

Termina de lavarse y sale de vuelta a la habitación, no se siente mejor, su cuerpo está limpio parece más controlado, su mente está más ordenada ahora que entiende cual debe ser su propósito, pero aun con ello su pecho sigue en la debacle, quizás así vaya a ser a partir de ahora.

"El universo rara vez es perezoso", una frase de Mycroft, quizás el universo ahora le esté cobrando todo el dolor que causó. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía merecer a John?, una persona tan horrible como él, merecer a una persona tan maravillosa como John, "el universo rara vez es perezoso", el universo jamás permitiría un crimen como ese.

**MIÉRCOLES**

John ha comenzado a moverse, las drogas por fin están pasando, ha empezado a tener conciencia, aunque aún no ha despertado, Sherlock mira por la ventana, allá abajo, los reporteros siguen acampando. Los odia. El zumbido de su cháchara se cuela por la ventana como si fueran un nido de avispas. ¿Por qué Mycroft no hace algo para alejarlos?

Los médicos entran y salen de la habitación cada tres horas exactamente, ya no le dirigen la palabra, luego de que él los ha ignorado por demasiados días. Se ha convertido en una especie de fantasma, vagando por la habitación, en silencio, sin hacer ruido, como si sus pisadas pudieran molestar a John, algunas veces quisiera fundirse con la pared, como si su sola presencia ofendiera los sueños del enfermo. En otras ocasiones siente lo contrario, habla con él, le cuenta como fue ir a Serbia, como desbarató cada uno de los hilos de la telaraña de Moriarty, le cuenta sus aventuras, incluso algunas veces se permite reír mientras imagina las palabras de John, "increíble", "sorprendente", luego mira a John y duda que el soldado valore sus correrías, quizás solo lo eche de su lado. En el fondo siente que lo merece.

—Aprendí —le murmura a John sentado al lado de su cama —ahora sé, —John sigue dormido, impertérrito —ahora sé lo que se siente, ahora entiendo cómo se siente. Creo que siempre lo supe, desde que te conocí, pero no sabía de qué se trataba, ahora sé, que me enamoré. Y claro, el amor está en el lado de los perdedores, ahí es donde yo estoy. Perdí John, intenté salvarte, intenté que estuvieras bien y lo único que hice fue dañarte, no confié lo suficiente, creí que era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. Durante años, me convencí de que la única manera de mantenerme cuerdo era estar solo, y no confié y ahora, si te pierdo, creo que voy a morirme. John te amo tanto, John.

Las lágrimas amenazan con escaparse, justo en el momento en que Mycroft entra en la habitación, imposible detenerlas. Malditas. Se para al lado de Sherlock y de manera inusitada pasa su mano por el cabello rizado del menor. Sherlock deja caer la cabeza sobre la cama de John, entre sus manos.

—Él lo entenderá —Mycroft no necesitaba ninguna explicación, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, de manera extraña él conoce la naturaleza humana, —sabrá entender el sacrificio que hiciste por él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Él, estaba dejándose morir por ti, durante dos años, fue a tu tumba, cada día. Cada lunes llevaba un ramo de flores, intentó estar con mujeres fallando estrepitosamente, faltaba a sus citas con la psiquiatra, a sus citas con sus novias, faltaba al trabajo de vez en vez, pero jamás faltó a tu tumba. —Mycroft se quedó en silencio aun acariciando el pelo de su hermano —Madre cree que hay un poder superior, un Dios. Algunas veces cuando el Doctor Watson iba a tu tumba hablaba, yo… —Mycroft se muerde el labio, hay cosas que no debería saber, pero está acostumbrado, espiar a las personas es lo que hace a diario, traga el nudo en la garganta y continúa con su mejor voz de indiferencia —él algunas veces hablaba con Dios, —el llanto de Sherlock es silencioso ahora, pero las lágrimas siguen corriendo, parecen nunca terminarse —pedía un milagro, pedía que el tiempo se echara hacia atrás, pedía poder evitar tu suicidio, pedía que te regresaran la vida, había ocasiones en las que pedía no haberte conocido, —Sherlock hizo un sonido ahogado de dolor, —incluso algunas veces habló de suicidarse, de inmediato fui a Baker Street y confisqué su arma, me aseguré que no pudiera conseguir otra. —Mycroft guardo silencio un momento, tomó una honda respiración y luego continuó —cuando el tiempo pasó el dejó de llamar a Dios, creo que fue perdiendo la fe, entonces empezó a hablar contigo, sobre lo solo que se sentía, sobre lo difícil que era estar sin ti, decía que le hacías mucha falta, creo que pensó que Dios no estaba escuchando, pero nunca dudó que tu escuchabas, perdió la fe en un milagro religioso, pero jamás dudó en que tu pudieras realizar ese milagro.

El silencio calló sobre los Holmes, Sherlock seguía con la cara entre los brazos pero ya no lloraba, Mycroft miraba por la ventana el cielo gris de Londres, sus dedos aún se perdían entre los rizos de Sherlock.

—Yo, me siento confundido —continuó después de un tiempo indeterminado, como si no hubiera hecho ninguna pausa, —nunca he sentido eso, pero creo que te ama de una manera, extraordinaria, no considero que el Doctor sea capaz de renunciar a un amor así.

Sherlock levantó la vista y miró a John.

—Estaba dejándose morir.

—Porque creyó que tú estabas muerto. —las palabras de John resuenan en la mente de Sherlock demasiado vívidas: "Por fin, por fin…, voy a alcanzarte, por fin estoy muriendo".

—Él quería ir conmigo.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, y él quiere estar contigo… volverá, —de pronto Mycroft fue consciente de lo que hacía, retiró la mano del cabello de Sherlock como si este le quemara y se alejó hacia la puerta,

Sherlock lo miró un tanto contrariado por el brusco cambio, desvió la vista de inmediato hacia John de nuevo, avergonzado de sus ojos llorosos.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró Mycroft antes de dejar la habitación.

**JUEVES**

Cuando abre los ojos, la luz del atardecer entra por la ventana, le molesta, mira alrededor, está conectado a montones de tubos, su corazón late haciendo ruido en una máquina que hay al lado izquierdo de la cama, y con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, profundamente dormido está Sherlock.

John parpadea más fuerte y mira alrededor, está soñando, se mira los brazos llenos de agujas, desclava una, el dolor le atraviesa los músculos y le arranca una mueca, no está soñando, pero si no sueña, entonces…

Se agita, no sabe que quiere, huir, huir de la presencia de Sherlock, o apresarlo, abrazarlo, apretar su cuerpo con sus miembros como tenazas y evitar que desaparezca. Evitar que se vaya.

Sherlock despierta de golpe cuando siente el movimiento en la cama de John.

Es un fantasma, sin duda, se ve desastrado, su ropa está arrugada, su cabello alborotado, sus pómulos están remarcados por la pérdida de peso, su piel parece cetrina y en su mejilla, marcada, la tela de su traje sobre la que estaba apoyado. Pero sus ojos, sus indescriptibles ojos son iguales a como los recuerda, verdes, azules y grises.

—John.

Sherlock alza la mano en un intento de tocarle, pero el soldado se echa hacia atrás, los ojos estremecidos, no puede evitar pensar que es una de sus alucinaciones, en la guerra, en Afganistán nunca se sintió tan aterrorizado, no porque Sherlock hubiera venido por él, sino por el hecho de que despertará, de que sabe que aquello solo puede ser un sueño.

—John, tranquilo —Watson ha empezado a arrancarse las agujas que tiene en los brazos, Sherlock toma sus manos en un intento de que no se haga daño sus dedos aprietan la piel de John, siente sus huesos bajo su agarre. —Soy yo, John, soy yo.

El monitor cardiaco de la izquierda empieza a latir enloquecido y John solloza quedamente.

—Soy yo John.

—Tú no puedes estar aquí — John está temblando, parte el corazón mirarlo intentar controlarse, ver como las lágrimas se quedan en sus ojos, aprieta los labios.

—Soy yo John.

—Estás muerto, fui a tu funeral…

Sherlock niega con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

—Moriarty…

—lloré junto a tu tumba por dos años…

—John yo…

—tuve pesadillas sobre ti, durante dos años, cada noche, sin faltar ninguna…

Sherlock se ha quedado en silencio, suelta los brazos de John y se deja caer sobre su silla, mira al suelo, avergonzado.

—Moriarty…

—No te atrevas a culpar a Moriarty de esto, —la voz de John ha salido baja, peligrosa, por su brazo derecho camina una gota de sangre desde el pinchazo que la aguja ha dejado —no fue Moriarty quien fingió su muerte, no fue Moriarty quien… —todo se queda en silencio, Sherlock no dice nada —no fue Moriarty quien me mintió.

Las palabras caen como si fueran plomo, dejando un eco.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —John no contesta y Sherlock toma su silencio como permiso para seguir hablando. —Moriarty, —John gruñe de mal humor pero no dice nada —él ya te había utilizado una vez para llegar hasta mí. Aquel día, en la piscina, ¿lo recuerdas? —Sherlock lo mira, como buscando un atisbo de reconocimiento en los ojos de John, como si creyera que John ha olvidado, John le regresa la mirada, en sus ojos el dolor y las ojeras profundamente marcadas —ese día estabas dispuesto a morir por mí —John baja la mirada como avergonzado, se queda viendo por la ventana, un punto fijo a lo lejos. —Luego no tuviste reparos en explotar a mi lado si de esa manera podíamos detener a Moriarty, estabas dispuesto a morir junto a mí.

John sigue mirando a la ventana, lejos, quizá recordando aquellos momentos.

—Habían pasado apenas unos meses y tú estabas dispuesto a morir por mí…

—Asesiné a un hombre por ti al día siguiente de conocerte.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue diferente, tú no estabas en riesgo, pero esto, _eso_, estabas dispuesto a morir a cambio de que yo me salvara…, estabas dispuesto a inmolarte conmigo.

John devuelve sus ojos a Sherlock, dos años de sufrimiento han hecho mella en ambos, las cicatrices del dolor de John son visibles en su rostro, en su cabello que se pinta de cano, en las líneas de alrededor de sus ojos y su boca, las cicatrices de Sherlock no están a simple vista, pero en sus palabras es fácil encontrarlas. John jamás lo había escuchado hablar así.

—Mycroft ya había previsto lo que pasaría, sabíamos que Moriarty iba detrás de mí, y sabíamos que tendríamos que pararlo, así que cuando llegamos al techo de St. Barts y él amenazó con matarte, a ti, a Lestrade y a la Señora Hudson, bueno, yo tuve que hacerlo.

—Fui a tu tumba, aquél día, pidiendo un milagro.

—Lo sé… estuve ahí... te escuché.

El silencio cae entre ellos, John vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

—Déjame solo.

Sherlock levanta la mirada, herido, busca algo que decir, pero todo suena patéticamente como una excusa.

—Los médicos te darán de alta pronto, —John no responde —estaré afuera si me necesitas.

John sigue mirando la ventana, Sherlock sale de la habitación en silencio. Cuando la puerta hace click ambos rompen a llorar, con una pared entre ellos.

**VIERNES**

El viernes, por fin John es dado de alta, cuando amanece, encuentra un cambio de ropa y su odioso bastón sobre la cama, aunque Sherlock no ha pasado por la habitación desde el día anterior no hay duda de que ha sido él quien ha dejado la ropa.

John se viste con ayuda de una enfermera, en silencio, se siente agotado y dolorido después de estar tanto día en la cama del hospital. Rebusca su celular entre la ropa, no le apetece tener que buscar un taxi, pero no lo encuentra. Lanza un suspiro y se dirige fuera de la habitación.

Sherlock está sentado fuera en una silla plegable, tiene pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche, lleva las mismas ropas que el día anterior y una sombra de barba nada propia de él le ensombrece el rostro.

Cuando John lo mira, Sherlock baja la mirada. Es un momento netamente incómodo.

—Le he pedido a Mycroft que te recoja.

Sherlock continúa rehuyendo sus ojos.

—Gracias.

John comienza a caminar hacia la salida y Sherlock camina unos pasos por detrás.

—Oh, —dice cuando John toma el ascensor y presiona el primer piso —por ahí no.

Sherlock presiona el botón que va hasta el estacionamiento del sótano.

— ¿El sótano?

Sherlock asiente.

Dos autos negros con vidrios entintados los están esperando. John frunce el ceño.

—¿Deseas ir a Baker Street?

—Si —John responde sin comprender, a dónde más podría ir.

Sherlock se acerca a la ventanilla del chofer y le da la dirección, una vez que John ha subido al auto cierra la puerta y el automóvil arranca. John mira hacia atrás como Sherlock sube al otro vehículo.

Ambos llegan juntos a Baker, John no puede entender porque no tomaron el mismo transporte, Sherlock está evitándolo al parecer.

El detective se dirige a la puerta y la abre dejando pasar a John. Watson renguea por las escaleras apoyado en el bastón, Sherlock lo sigue en silencio. Al llegar al rellano John mira escaleras arriba, su habitación.

Sherlock se detiene junto a él.

—Supongo que querrás descansar.

—Si —responde John que a pesar de acabar de levantarse se siente inusualmente cansado, querría derrumbarse sobre su cama.

—Estaré en mi habitación, si necesitas algo —sin decir nada mas Sherlock se da media vuelta hacia su cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta añade —ya he buscado otro lugar, en cuanto te sientas mejor me mudaré.

Antes de que John puede decir nada se escucha el click que indica que la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se ha cerrado.

Camina hasta su cuarto y se deja caer en su cama, siempre le había parecido que el colchón era demasiado blando, pero luego de estar en el hospital, le parece el lugar más acogedor, mira al techo con la mente echa un remolino, significa aquello que Sherlock va a dejarlo ¿de nuevo? luego sin quererlo se queda dormido.

Cuando despierta sobre el buró, al lado de su cama hay un thermo con té caliente y un cuenco con sopa, solo Dios sabe quién la preparó, pero John apostaría que fue Sherlock quien la dejó ahí.

John camina en su habitación dejando el bastón olvidado, las personas somos seres extraños, abrumadoramente extraños, él pidió un milagro, y el milagro se le ha concedido. Le han dado otra oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de tener a Sherlock ¿acaso no fue ese el motivo por el que era tan infeliz?, quizás Sherlock realmente murió y Dios lo ha traído de vuelta para él.

¿Qué quería John? A un Sherlock que escarbara la tierra desde su tumba para regresar. Una especie de zombie, para garantizar que era un milagro, aquí estaba Sherlock, en todo su esplendor, junto a él, para él. ¿Acaso no fue lo que pidió?

John camina fuera de la habitación, sin hacer ruido, solo en calcetines, llega al salón que está desierto, las cortinas están echadas, como las de una casa abandonada, la cocina absurdamente pulcra, no ve llegar la hora en que Sherlock ponga todo de cabeza de nuevo, en que los experimentos sustituyan aquella mesa vacía, en que el timbre no deje de sonar, trayéndoles casos nuevos. El salón está vacío, la cocina también, anda de camino hacia la habitación de Sherlock titubeando en la puerta, indeciso si llamar o no.

La valentía del soldado y una mierda, escucha un gemido ahogado, dolor. Gira el pomo de la puerta olvidándose de llamar. Allí frente a él, en solo pantalón está Sherlock, intentando retirar los restos de gasa que se han quedado pegados a unas horribles heridas de su espalda.

—Por Dios Sherlock.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que hubiera hecho tanto ruido —Sherlock toma apresuradamente la bata azul de un silla y se la coloca encima —no pretendía molestarte.

Su postura es estoica y John entonces lo entiende. No fue el único que sufrió por aquel error, quizás Sherlock se equivocó, pero ¿acaso John no contribuyó a ello aunque fuera solo un poco?

No había llamado a Sherlock una máquina antes de dejarlo solo en St. Barts, quizás si hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso habría podido darse cuenta de lo muy asustado que Sherlock estaba aquel día, dos hombres habían muerto ya entre sus manos para cuando John lo dejó solo, quizás si le hubiera hecho saber a Sherlock que podía ayudarlo en lugar de estar dándole solo preocupaciones, aquello había sido un error, pero sin duda había sido un error compartido por ambos.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —le pregunta a Sherlock acercándose, la voz de John suena quebrada a sus propios oídos, el moreno parece incómodo se echa un paso hacia atrás y cierra su bata contra el pecho.

—No te preocupes, —sus ojos rehúyen los de Watson, mirando a cualquier lugar.

John se acerca un poco más y Sherlock por fin lo mira con los ojos acorralados. Ahueca una mano para tomar en ella la mejilla del detective, es extraña la sensación de cercanía ante el gesto tan íntimo, ¿cómo podían haber compartido tanto y nunca haberse permitido éste tipo de cercanía? Habían estado tan atareados, Sherlock jugando al psicópata y John jugando al casanova que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, de todo lo que pasaba con ellos bajo la superficie.

—Sufrí tanto cuando me dejaste —murmura John y Sherlock cierra los ojos, por las mejillas le corren las lágrimas hasta colgarse de su barbilla y seguir su camino cayendo al pecho —no podía creer que no volvería a verte, no había nada que me convenciera de que así sería.

—No podía arriesgarme a que te pasara nada malo, —Sherlock continúa con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto, una de sus manos, acompaña ahora a la de John —no encontraba la manera de protegerte lo suficiente —luego Sherlock por fin abre los ojos y lo mira —muchas veces quise ponerme en contacto, pero —Sherlock se muerde los labios — ¿y si realmente moría, y si realmente me asesinaban? ¿Qué caso tendría causarte el mismo dolor dos veces?

—Yo miraba tu tumba, iba cada día, y miraba tu nombre, ahí grabado y aun así no podía creerlo, había visto tu cuerpo tirado sobre la acera, cubierto de sangre pero no había manera que nadie me convenciera.

—Hablaba contigo, —Sherlock continuó era como si estuvieran contando un cuento, no había secuencia en aquellas confesiones, pero aun así, parecía que una complementara a la otra —cuando estaba solo, pasé mucho tiempo en… —Sherlock torció la boca y miró a John, ¿realmente tenía que contarle todo aquello? John le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos azules, muy atentos, era lo menos que el Doctor merecía —en… lugares… desolados, con vagabundos, y algunas veces solo y hablaba contigo. Te contaba mis planes, te escuchaba regañarme porque no había comido, porque tenía varios días sin apenas dormir, te escuchaba decir extraordinario cuando las cosas salían bien.

—Te llevaba flores cada lunes, había momentos en los que desvariaba y te escuchaba tocar el violín, —John se quedó mirando el vacío, un punto más allá en un lugar oscuro, —las primeras veces que te escuché, bajé corriendo de la habitación, seguro de que habías regresado.

—Lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo, el único motivo que realmente tenía para aferrarme a la vida fuiste tú.

—El motivo por el que enloquecí y desee la muerte a cada instante fuiste tú.

John completó la historia, como si con eso hubiera terminado, cada uno lanzó un suspiro después de soltar la carga que llevaban sobre los hombros.

John se acercó un poco más y soltó la bata de Sherlock. El detective lo permitió, John dio vuelta a su alrededor y se acercó a las heridas en su espalda.

—Dime por favor que éstos no son latigazos. —Sherlock no respondió nada, —Dios Sherlock, están casi en carne viva.

—Es solo transporte para esto, —dijo mientras se señalaba la sien.

—Y para esto —le respondió John tomándole la mano y poniéndola sobre su propio pecho, el corazón de John latía contra la palma de Sherlock.

Holmes lo miró con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos, como si realmente no lo comprendiera.

— ¿Si sabes que te amo no, Sherlock? —Sherlock parpadeo como un animal enceguecido en la carretera ante los faros de un coche de carreras.

—No —respondió.

—Lo hago —John asintió con la cabeza quedamente.

—Yo te amo, John.

—Déjame curar tu espalda, —John caminó hacia el baño y acercó un botiquín de emergencias.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, el silencio solo roto por los leves estremecimientos de Sherlock cada vez que John, a pesar de su cuidado, lo lastimaba.

Una vez hubo terminado, Sherlock se dejó caer sobre el lado derecho de la cama. John lo siguió y de manera extraña a nadie le pareció impropio, cada uno tumbado sobre su hombro, mirando al otro.

— ¿Por qué nadie te curó? —Sherlock se acerca y con los ojos plagados de curiosidad tira de los botones de la camisa de John, hasta que se deshace de ella. Mira su pecho, pero con especial atención la herida de su hombro —Sherlock —Sherlock levanta la vita con los ojos nublados, se ve tan humano que John se siente intimidado — ¿por qué nadie te curó?

—El único que sabía que estaban ahí era Mycroft, —Sherlock se encoge de hombros restándole importancia —estaba tan preocupado por ti.

— ¿Vas a irte? —la mano de Sherlock se arrastra por los hombro de John, toca la piel apenas con la punta de los dedos, andando el camino tan lento que apenas parece moverse. —Sherlock —Sherlock sacude la cabeza, es tan difícil enfocarse — ¿Vas a irte, Sherlock?

—Creí que era lo que querías, —responde él confundido —dijiste que deseabas estar solo, yo no quiero imponerte mi presencia.

Sherlock topa las manos con las placas de John. Y las toma, nunca en sus años juntos las ha visto, John siempre las utiliza por debajo de sus ropas, una de ellas dice J. H. Watson, otra lleva su número de servicio, su fecha de nacimiento, su religión, hay una más pequeña que llama su atención, la toma y lo que lee en ella, hace que su pulso se vuelva pesado, _"muerto en acción 12 de junio 2011"_

Sherlock traga el nudo que se le ha formado en la garanta, mira a John que a su vez lo mira fijamente.

—Ese fue el día en que yo…

—Fue como morir —responde John a una pregunta que no le han formulado —fue como estar muerto, cada día, —la hice grabar una semana después, parecía lo correcto.

Sherlock toma la cadena de la que penden las placas y desprende ésa en particular. La pone en la mesilla a un lado de la cama, John nunca volverá a ver esa placa, supone que Sherlock se deshizo de ella, Watson se deja caer sobre la espalda, cansado de la posición, Sherlock sin previo aviso se recuesta contra su pecho. Esto se siente como cruzar una línea, extrañamente se siente como el curso natural de las cosas.

**CADA DÍA**

Después de aquel día John se muda de manera permanente a la habitación de Sherlock, cada uno ha desarrollado un miedo irracional a separarse del otro y aunque saben que aquellas reacciones enfermizas no son normales, ninguno se queja de aquella relación simbiótica que han desarrollado.

Si Sherlock se dirige a la cocina allá va John a prepararle el desayuno, si John tiene guardia en la clínica Sherlock lo acompaña hasta la puerta y cuando la guardia termina espera a John en la misma puerta.

Si Sherlock hace algún experimento en la mesa de la cocina siempre deja un espacio disponible, el exacto para que John acomode su laptop y actualice su blog, si John mira la televisión Sherlock se recuesta en el sofá a su lado corrigiendo continuamente a los imbéciles que aparecen en pantalla.

Por las noches se recuestan en la cama de Sherlock abrazados, sin decir nada, no había nada que aclarar.

Es un día como cualquier otro que John despierta, sintiendo que la cama le queda grande, el corazón le da un vuelco al sentir que está solo.

— ¿Sherlock? —Nadie responde — ¿Sherlock?

—Estoy aquí, —John cierra los ojos y se calma —han traído un paquete, está dirigido a ti.

John lo mira con curiosidad, es una caja diminuta embalada en papel marrón, rompe el papel, una diminuta caja de terciopelo negro. Mira a Sherlock.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

— ¿Sherlock?

—Ábrelo —Sherlock le sonríe y luego dice: —no espera —John tiene las manos en la caja a punto de abrirla, —no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a quedarme contigo…

John abre la caja de una larga cadena cuelga una placa de soldado, descansando sobre más terciopelo negro, la toma y lee:

"_Vivo y combatiendo"_

John sonríe, cuelga la nueva cadena en torno a su cuello, y descuelga las otras placas.

—Puedo —dice mirando a Sherlock, el detective asiente, mientras John desliza sus placas por el largo cuello del detective —siempre voy a quedarme contigo —responde John haciéndose eco de las palabras de Sherlock.

Esto es más que un pacto sellado y ambos lo saben.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí ¿os ha gustado?<p>

A veces no entiendo como es que yo, que odio los culebrones, puedo escribir cosas tan rosas.

En fin, ¿hay algún review para mi?

_**Adrel Black**_


End file.
